My True Love
by Ashlyn-Taylor Whitlock
Summary: Alice has been in the hospital for 8 years. The only people she really knows are her dad and brother. But, her brother starts bringing friends yo visit will she meet someone she wants to get to know?
1. Chapter 1

**My True Love**

_**Chapter 1**_

I was starting to get sick of this room, with its cream-colored walls and blue linoleum floors. But, this has been my home for the past eight years. I haven't seen the outside of this building for eight entire years.

This place I am speaking of, my home is Forks Community Hospital. My name is Alice Cullen, I'm sixteen and a leukemic patient here. My family contains of my brother, Edward, and my dad. My mom left us a little over a week before I was diagnosed with leukemia. She lives in Anchorage now. That is where she lived before she and my dad got married.

I love my dad and brother just as much as anyone could imagine. I'm amazingly close to my brother, he's only a year older than me. My dad is my doctor, some people would like that, but personally I find it embarrassing my dad sees the parts of me he does.

Today is much like most, not sick enough for the doctors to do anything. But I still look and feel like hell. I'm excited though, Eddy is coming for a visit today after he gets out of school for the weekend. But, it's still 8:30 and he won't be here until 3:00. That's six and a half hours of impatient waiting.

Before I know it, dad comes in and checks on me. "How're you doing, Angel?" he asks with much sincerity in his voice.

"How do you think I'm doing?" I feel slightly guilty for it coming out sharper than intended. He, like always, let it slide.

Dad always thinks it's his fault for my cancer being as bad as it is. He thought I was faking the few days before he finally took me to the hospital. But, he was proved wrong. The real reason why I'm as sick as I am is that I am allergic to the chemo treatments they used to give me. There isn't anything they can do to help me. They are just waiting for me to die, basically.

I had all but forgotten about my dad when he asked, "Are you hungry at all? Do you want me to get you anything from downstairs?"

"Yes I'm hungry. But I don't want anything from downstairs. That food is disgusting."

"I can't say I disagree, but you should eat something small at least. Then, I can have Edward bring you something else later."

"Alright, but I think I'll wait a little bit before I eat."

I heard his pager go off. "I'm needed with another patient, is there anything you need before I go, Angel?" He sounded a bit upset about leaving.

"I'll be fine, dad." I responded with quickly.

Because of my leukemia, that short conversation completely exhausted me.. I decide to take a short nap.

Or, at least it was supposed to be short. At first there were no dreams. But eventually nightmares formed. Nightmares are one of my weaknesses. When I'm expecting to have a nightmare, I usually make Eddy spend the night at the hospital.

I was asleep until Eddy got here. By the time he entered my room, the screaming had started. He woke me up and held me to his chest, he was holding me close and I was grateful. After a few minutes, the crying hadn't slowed. Eddy could tell it wasn't going to get better soon at this rate. So, he began singing. I love it when he sings, his voice is beautiful. This began to calm me down quicker. I was completely calm after a half hour.

I wasn't embarrassed for my outburst, because it was Eddy. I would have been embarrassed with anyone but Edward, even dad. I was happy it was Eddy. I was exhausted from all the crying. No, it wasn't crying. It was bawling.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked.

"Yeah I am fine. Thank you. Will you spend the night tonight?"

"Of course I will, Ally." He was the only person I let call me Ally. It is kind of like how I'm the only person allowed to call him Eddy.

For the rest his visit he told me about his day. Apparently, there was a new family that moved here, the Hale/Swan family. It was a blended family. The Hales were Jasper and Rosalie, twins that were Eddy's age. The Swans were Emmett, Eddy's age, and Bella, my age. When he talked about Bella, he smiled and his eyes lit up. I think that there is a bit of infatuation going on there. He left promising he would be back within two hours.


	2. Chapter 2

**My True Love,**

_Chapter 2_

Dad came to check on me again. Eddy had told him that he was staying the night tonight. Dad stayed and we talked about nothing in particular. Edward came back way before the two hours were up. This time, he brought me food that dad had obviously told him to get me. He had gotten enough to feed ten people.

Eddy saw my confused expression and he just shrugged. After shrugging he added, "I didn't know what you wanted. Also, you need to eat, your blood sugar has to be low. You haven't eaten anything all day."

"Thank you." I say, giving him a peck on the cheek.

"No problem, Ally." He said that with a crooked grin on his face. I love seeing that grin. It always puts a big goofy grin on my own face. Even on days like today. Ones where the highlight of the day is getting needles stuck into my arms.

After my feast, I was tired again. Edward noticed. He lay down next to me and I knew he would move when I fall asleep.

"I love you, Ally." Edward whispered right next to my ear, followed by a kiss on my hair.

"I love you, too, Eddy." I replied, slightly slurred, and followed by a yawn. I quickly fell asleep. During the night, I woke up at least a dozen times screaming. And each time, Eddy was there to calm me down. I'm very lucky to have a brother as sweet as Eddy. Once I woke up, for good, I was sure to thank Eddy.

All he said was, "I'll do anything for my baby sister," while giving me a small kiss on my forehead.

Today is Saturday, Eddie was coming back later. But, he has a Biology project and his partner is going over to our house (if you can even call it mine, I haven't seen it in eight years) to work on it. Oddly enough, his partner is one of the Hales. I believe he said it was the boy, Jasper.

Eddy had to leave, he told Jasper he would pick him up. He assumed Jasper would have a hard time finding the driveway, he probably would. I said a short farewell to Edward, and I watched him leave.

_**Author's Note- I am about to start the next chapter. I am very sorry I didn't update yesterday, I had to visit my grandmother in the hospital. I am also sorry for the chapter being so short. Next chapter, I am going to attempt to change POVs. I have never done this before, so I apologize if it sucks.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**My True Love**

_Chapter 3_

Edward POV

I couldn't sleep last night. I never can when Alice is having nightmares. She tosses, she turns, she moans, she groans, she talks, and, worst of all, she screams. Every time she does any of these things, it makes me want to run over to her and wake her. But I know I shouldn't, that would make her get even less of her, much needed, sleep. I hear her saying things like "Dad, I don't want to die!" and "I'm too young!" These things would break my heart and give me the urge to hold her while she slept. I tried to ignore these urges, but there have been a few occasions where I couldn't fight it any longer.

I was on my home to change. Once I got there, I headed up to my closet. I put on a pair of dark blue jeans, a black affliction long-sleeved shirt, and my black converse. Then, I brushed my teeth and left.

I went to go pick Jasper up, I have a feeling that I'm going to like him. I know exactly where he lives, so it only takes a few minutes to get there. I go up to the door and knock, sadly, it's Bella that answers. I like the way it makes me feel when I think about her and hate it at the same time, it confuses me. I can't help but notice that she seems to think the same thing, I could just be imagining things though. She calls for Jasper, but seems daze while doing so. It was another one of those moments that she seemed to feel the same way as I do. But, again, it could just be my mind playing tricks on me.

Jasper comes downstairs, looking tired. He probably just woke up. I couldn't blame him. It was Saturday and only 9:30, but this is the time he suggested. We both said goodbye to Bella. Then, we walked out to my car in silence. As soon as we got in, though, the conversations started and it didn't seem like they would ever end. Once we got to my house, though, they did. I think, after seeing our house, he was embarrassed because of his. He seemed this way, at least. He shouldn't, though.

Like I didn't notice, I lead him up to my room to work on our project. When we were almost done with our project, I got a text message. It was from dad, he wanted me to get something for Alice to eat when I dropped Jasper off back at his house. Apparently, she couldn't wait until this evening when I came. I didn't mind, though. Jasper and I finished. I asked him if he would mind if I dropped some food of t my sister on my way back to his house. He agreed. So, we left and got food for Ally.

When we pulled into the hospital, I could tell Jasper was confused. I explained to him that my sister has leukemia and she has been here for a long time. I offered to let him stay in my Volvo while I took the food in, but he insisted upon coming in with me. When we mad it to Alice's room, 304, Ally was asleep. I woke her up and introduced her to Jasper. She couldn't stop smiling, I would have to question her about that when I come back later. I handed her the food and then, Jasper and I left.

I dropped Jasper off back at his house, and then, drove home to take a nice nap. That should, somewhat, make up for last night.


	4. Chapter 4

**My True Love**

_Chapter 4_

Edward POV

After my nap, I headed back over to the hospital. I decided to spend the night again.

I walked into my baby sister's room, she was engrossed in the book on her lap and didn't notice me. I just stood outside her room for a while, just admiring how much my sister has changed since she was first admitted. She was no longer the little girl with braided pigtails and no front teeth. She had grown, just like I had. The only difference is that she doesn't get to socialize like a normal sixteen year old should. That was the moment that I decided to bring people closer to our age to meet her soon.

I finally chose to let her know I was standing there and walked the rest of the way into her room.

"Hi, Edward." She sounded much better today than she has in a long time.

"Hey, sis. How are you?"

"Pretty good," she replied smiling. I was happy, I don't think I've seen her smile like this, really smile, in a long time. I couldn't help but be slightly curious to why.

_Oh well…_ I thought as I sat down on the edge of her small bed.

Jasper POV

I've never seen a girl so beautiful before. Even if she is extremely sick, she still manages to look like an angel. How she does it, I will never know. One thing that really made me curious was the fact that she had hair. I knew it would seem rude to ask though, but doesn't the chemotherapy typically cause hair loss? I suppose I'm assuming that she has chemo therapy treatments. It doesn't really matter to me the reason, but the fact that she has the most beautiful black hair that I have ever seen.

I really want to get to know this girl. But, if she made me this crazy about her after just seeing her, not even talking to her, how incredibly insane will I be if I do get to know her?


	5. Chapter 5

**My True Love**

_Chapter 5_

Alice POV

When Edward came to drop food off to me, he brought the most gorgeous man with him. He had honey blonde curls going just past his ears. His v-neck shirt was just tight enough to show off is well-formed abdominal muscles. I can't help but stop smiling when I was thinking about him, and I can't stop thinking about him.

I tried to keep myself preoccupied with my book while waiting for Eddy. Luckily, he didn't keep me waiting very long.

"Hi, Edward."

"Hey, sis. How are you?"

"Pretty good," I told him and for once I was. I was happy for once after meeting Edward's friend.

Edward sat down at the end of my uncomfortable hospital bed and we talked for hours. I normally wouldn't be able to talk for so long at once without getting exhausted, but I have been in such a good mood that I am actually feeling better physically, as well. God, what is this boy doing to me?

Edward stepped out into the hallway for a few moments, it sounded like he was talking to someone on his cell phone. When he came back in, he said he had to leave but would be back soon.

I went back to reading my book. Again, I didn't get very far before I was interrupted. This time, by my father.

"Hello, Angel. You look well."

"I'm feeling very well."

"I'm glad to hear it, Sweetie."

I directed my smile, that still hadn't left my face, to him. He returned it with a smile of his own.

Edward came back in my room with Jasper and a girl with long, brown hair following him. I was ecstatic to say the least.

"Alice, you remember Jasper. And this is Bella."

"Hello ,again, Jasper. It's nice to meet you Bella."


	6. Author's Note, sorry

AUTHOR'S NOTE- I am deeply sorry about infrequent updates but I have been in the hospital for several months now and only get a chance to work on my stories when my father comes to visit me and brings his laptop as I can't get mine to work. Also, my chapters I had saved on my computer have been deleted accidentally. It will take me quite a while to update but I've been working on it. I plan on updating at least 2 chapters for each of my stories on 01/08/11 and 01/09/11 but please remember that I'm doing my best. I know this is a pathetic excuse and I apologize for that. I also apologize to those of you that thought this was a new chapter. 


	7. Dead

NOTE NOT WRITTEN BY AUTHOR- I am sorry to inform all you readers but my sister, Ashlyn-Taylor, has passed away and none of her friends or family are interested in finishing her stories. If anyone is interested in adopting her stories, just PM her account within the next month and I will tell you if you get it or not. After one month though, I will not be getting on to check her FanFiction account for PMs, so be quick. I'm sorry )': 


End file.
